Many applications require a high degree of synchronization among several different instruments. For example, photogrammetry involves making maps or scale drawings from photographs, especially aerial photographs, or making precise measurements by means of photography. In this example application, where photographs or other image data are received from a plurality of sensors, synchronization between the sensors is very important. Timing errors due to lack of synchronization can lead to errors or inaccuracies in measurements that need to be obtained from the collected sensor data. However, individual sensors can have different characteristics in how they respond to synchronizing signals for collecting data, making synchronization a challenge. Relatedly, timing data associated with the sensor data (e.g. timing metadata) needs to accurately reflect the actual time when the data was captured, which can be further complicated when a plurality of sensors are used and have different synchronization response characteristics.
Accordingly, it would be desirable if there were an apparatus and method that could provide a high degree of synchronization between sensors capturing data, as well as a high degree of accuracy in timing information associated with the captured data.